


Breaking the Curse

by ryuuri



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuri/pseuds/ryuuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I...” He began in a unsteady voice, but he didn’t get any longer before Axl had stepped up and enveloped his much shorter brother in a bear-hug, that Anders only took a second to return with a tenacity and desperation none of them had seen in him before.</p>
<p>The two of them stood like that for a long time, Anders face hid against Axl’s chest but the shaking of his shoulders gave his crying away. It was a very human display of emotion yet there was an almost tangible power at play around the pair as well that was anything but mortal and human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/gifts), [Elenhin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hark the herald angels sing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136540) by [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81). 



[](http://s44.photobucket.com/user/Ryuuri-chan/media/The%20Almighty%20Johnsons/hug11072014_zpse0280188.jpg.html)


End file.
